rwby_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Outskirts
The Outskirts, formerly known as Slate, is the 5th Kingdom of Remnant, situated on the dragon-shaped continent of Remnant. Lore / Academies / Notable Places / Notable People Lore: Around eighty years before the beginning of RWBY, a massive ten-year conflict known as the Great War came to an end. In this war, Slate was not officially formed, however unofficially sided with Mantle (succeeded by Atlas) and Mistral against Vale and Vacuo. Thus, 5 years after the formation of the 4 Kingdoms, Slate became the 5th kingdom. Like Atlas, Slate was very advanced in technology, having 2 functioning Academies, known as Satellite Academy and Pendulum Academy, respectively. Pendulum's name was originally a placeholder, but the name stuck, making it and Satellite the only Academies to ever not go by the Color Name Rule. They lasted until about 4 years before the birth of Flame and Ember Corona, after natural disasters and Grimm raids have turned Slate into a crime-ridden version of itself left in ruins. Due to its position as farther away from Remnant's other kingdoms, it has been given the nickname of 'the Outskirts' of Remnant. On one day, the area was nuked, completely destroying the Outskirts, and to an extension, Slate as a whole. Satellite: Seemingly similar to Beacon, however was left in Beacon's destroyed state in Volume 4. The uniform outfits are the same as Flame's usual attire for males, and unknown for females. It focused more on armed combat. Flame would have taken both Satellite and Pendulum, as the Break Gunners are used by tactics that would have been taught from both Satellite and Pendulum. Pendulum: Seemingly similar to Haven. Most things from it have been moved to other Kingdoms. The uniform outfits are the same as Frost's usual attire for males, and unknown for females. It focused more on hand-to-hand combat. --------------------------------------------- Notable Areas --------------------------------------------- Pendulum-Satellite Bomb Shelter: Bomb Shelter used to connect Pendulum and Satellite together. Claimed by the Red Thief (Flame Corona) during his stay when banished to the Outskirts. Used as a base for the team consisting of Flame, Ember, Elektro, and (presumably) Firefly before Firefly's disappearance. Known to have contained the last surviving remnants of Slate's advanced technology, developing Flame's hacking abilities. His technology used for his dorm and JADE's were made using Slate's technology. Kerberios: Village situated in central Slate. Site of the death of Ember Corona by Hyperion. Mountainous area surrounding Kerberios guaranteed that Ember's body would not be easily found. Slate CCTS Tower: Partially malfunctioning, but still mostly working CCTS tower. This tower is the reason why CCTS still works in Remnant. This tower seems to not be able to receive data, but can transmit data to the other 4 Kingdoms, therefore keeping the link intact. --------------------------------------------- Notable People --------------------------------------------- Flame Corona: Born in 2001, identity of the Red Thief. Leader of a group of theives known as AGES. Despite retired, still stands as the most successful thief in Remnant's history. Was banished to the Outskirts by his father and mother, the king and queen of Ilios. Former student, leader of Team FRSH. Was one of the most powerful Huntsmen to ever graduate from the Academy. Current personality seems to be similar in manner to a combination of Taiga Hanaya and Eiji Hino, both from Kamen Rider. Former personality as the Red Thief heavily contrasted that, having the belief that he and he alone was the only one who could bring Slate's legacy back in order. Ember Corona: Born in 2001. Died in 2016, was later revived. Sister of Flame Corona. Was killed by Hyperion. Served a doctor role of sorts. Willingly followed his brother after his banishment. Developed a corrupted side of herself, having a technical second personality as well has her usual shy side. Former student, co-leader of Team SHDE. Was very weak at first without anyone to team up with, later became a go-to for quick missions. Elektro Raijin: Member of AGES. Struck by lightning, seemingly killing her. 4th member of Team COLE. Ginger 'Firefly' Blackburn: Former member of AGES. Friend of Elektro Raijin. Seemingly escaped the Outskirts. In reality was hiding from loan sharks. Leader of Team GRPE. Frost: Member of Team FSBT. Other Things Slate was based off of New Domino City and Satellite from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. New Domino City was the basis for Slate. The standard theme for Pendulum Academy is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_V-0m4H6kM, while the standard theme for Satellite Academy is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUTHU3Fuu1I. These two themes will also be used in the case of AGES reforming. Pendulum's theme used for battles when Flame has more control, and Satellite's theme for when Ember, Elektro, or Firefly has more control. | |[[Category:Locations]]||}}